parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin).
Here is part two of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Montana as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts as James * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Toyland Express as Edward (does not speak) * Rustee Rails as Henry (does not speak) * Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Coaches * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (of Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1)) - George carlin Transcript * Narrator: Everyday Emelius Browne came to the station to catch his train. * Emelius Browne: Hello. * Narrator: He always said to Casey Junior. * Emelius Browne: Don't let the silly freight cars tease you. Remember, you have an important as a special helper in the train yard. * Narrator: There were lots of freight cars, and Casey worked very hard pushing and pulling them into place. (as Rustee Rails leaves with nine freight cars and a caboose, Casey Jr puffs away and shunts six freight cars together) There was also a small trailer and two strange things his driver called cranes. * Thomas Bandicoot: That's the breakdown crane. * Narrator: He told Casey. * Emily Bandicoot: The cranes are for lifting heavy things like people, animals and machines. * Narrator: One day, Casey was in the yard. Suddenly, he heard an engine whistling. (Casey, pleased, shunts eight freight cars alongside Toyland Express, who is happy, until they are both scared and horrified to hear an engine whistling) * Harry Hogwarts: Help! Help! * Narrator: A freight train came rushing through, much too fast. The engine was Harry Hogwarts, and he was frightened. His brake blocks were on fire. (Harry Hogwarts speeds through the station, hauling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a timber car, a boxcar, a cattle car, a milk wagon, three coal cars, and a caboose, looking surprised) * Harry Hogwarts: They're pushing me, they're pushing me! * Narrator: He panted. * Foolish Freight Cars: On, on, on! * Narrator: Laughed the freight cars. Still screaming, * Harry Hogwarts: Help! Help! * Narrator: Poor Harry disappeared. * Casey Junior: (worried) I'd like to teach those freight cars a lesson. * Narrator: Said Casey to himself. Soon came the alarm. * The signalman: Harry's off the line, the breakdown crane, quickly! * Narrator: Casey was coupled on, and off they went. (Casey couples up to the breakdown train and coach and puffs away) Casey worked his hardest. * Casey Jr: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: He said. He wasn't pretending to be like Montana; He really meant it. * Casey Jr: Bother those cars and their tricks. I hope poor Harry isn't hurt. * Narrator: Harry's driver and fireman were feeling all over to see if he was hurt. (Harry is in a field, but while his caboose and last few cars are on the rails, the front ones are piled in a heap) * Popeye: Never mind, Harry. * Narrator: They said. * Bluto: It wasn't your fault. It was those silly cars and your wooden brakes that caused the . * Narrator: Casey pushed the breakdown crane alongside. (Casey pushes the breakdown train alongside and pulls away the unhurt cars) Then he pulled the unhurt cars out of the way. * Foolish Freight Cars: Oh dear, oh dear! * Narrator: They groaned. * Casey Jr: Serves you right, serves you right! * Narrator: Said Casey. He was hard at work puffing backwards and forwards all afternoon. * Casey Jr: This will teach you a lesson. This will teach you a lesson. (Casey is at hard work, puffing backward and forward all afternoon, bumping and pulling the silly cars) * Narrator: He told the cars. And they answered, * Foolish Freight Cars: Yes it will, Yes it will. * Narrator: They left the broken cars, then with two cranes, they put Harry back on the road. (Harry is lifted back on the rails with a worried Casey watching him) He tried to move, but he couldn't, so Casey helped him back . (Casey coupled up to Harry and pulls him away) Emelius Browne was waiting anxiously for them. * Emelius Browne: Well Casey, * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: I've heard all about it and I'm very pleased with you. You're a really useful engine. Harry shall have some proper brakes and a new coat of paint, and you shall have a branch line all to yourself. * Casey Junior: Oh, thank you, sir! * Narrator: Said Casey. Now Casey is as happy as can be. He has a branch line and four coaches and a caboose. (Casey puffs happily along the main line, but has a branchline and a yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and puffs proudly backward and forward with his passenger train all day) He puffs proudly backwards and forward with her all day. He is never lonely. Toyland Express and Rustee Rails stop quite often and tell him the news. (Casey arrives at a station with Rustee and Toyland Express pushing and pulling a red and yellow Express coach, a brown and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach, while Montana goes by, hauling a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach) Montana is always in a hurry, but never forgets to say, * Montana: Poop! Poop! (whistles) * Narrator: And Casey always whistles, * Casey Junior: Peep! Peep! * Narrator: In return. (Casey whistles) Category:Julian Bernardino